Snapshots
by Eveilae
Summary: ONESHOT. Kaiba is leaving for England because he feels that Jounouchi and him are not good for one another. Even though Jounouchi feels differently, he leaves anyway. Years later, does he still feel the same?


**Snapshots**

**Disclaimer: If Jou and Seto belonged to me . . . heh heh, well, let's just say my little sister wouldn't watch Yuugioh. But unfortunately I do not own the manga or the show, I just twist these characters for my own sick pleasure.**

**This story is in BOLD (and there are no he said, she said) and the words are in _italics_. Sorry if due to the format the story's difficult to understand. I wanted to try it out.**

**I use the word nii-san because I love it so. It's so LOVELY! It means brother. I hope that's how you spell it. I also quote this manga (Paradise Kiss) a few times because I love it so. Oh, and it seems I randomly begin inserting Japanese honorifics. Sorry about that. They just looked right when I typed them.**

**I wasn't sure what to _make_ Jou. I know, I know, it's a big jump from tough street punk to clothes designer, but I had Para-kiss on the mind (they all design clothes)! Blame it on Ai Yazawa! And I like English, haha.**

**This is choppy sort of songfic. It's Heaven is Not Enough by Steve Conte (from Wolf's Rain). **

**Jou: I hate you. I really do.**

**I love you too, darling.**

heaven's not enough

if when you get there..

just another blue

**Jounouchi glares at the silent figure leaning against the wall. The man doesn't say a word in response, his eyes a darker blue than usual in the deep shade he stands in.**

_You should have told me, Kaiba._

**It is a cold voice. Jounouchi isn't used to speaking this way to anyone, much less to Kaiba Seto. They've always loved the exchange of insults, but this is different. This is as far from playful as you can get.**

_Why? Did you really think I would limit myself to Japan just for you?_

**Had he? Well, Jounouchi hadn't known there would be a chance for Kaiba to leave Japan—for good. He had assumed that Kaiba would remain in Japan, genius and all.**

_You don't have to _move_ to England. You could just have offices there. Why England anyway? Isn't America closer and more . . . _

**He's not good with words. He doesn't know quite how to describe the huge country across the ocean. **

**Why is he trying to hard to persuade Kaiba to stay, anyway? Kaiba might have planned this for months—years—and he'd still kept up the appearance that their little 'fling', as Honda had so aptly put it when Jounouchi had broken the news to him, would last forever. And this whole time, he's been buying property in England to equal what he has in his native Japan.**

_I could, love. But I don't want to._

and heaven's not enough

you think you've found it

and it loses you

**Jounouchi drags him past the huge line waiting in front of the roller coaster. On his face is a determined expression, furrowed brow and all.**

_What are you _doing

**Instead of answering, Jounouchi reaches the beginning of the line. Both he and Kaiba wait several minutes for the cars to roll to a stop in front of them. As the old passengers stagger off to allow the new in, Jounouchi pushes the two of them through into an empty car.**

_Hey! What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing

**Jounouchi glances up at angry guard, with a casual, slightly arrogant expression on his face. A small, ungracious grin slips onto his face.**

_Do you know who we are?_

**The guard's expression changes to show apprehension. He speaks slowly, and thoughtfully to Jounouchi in reply.**

_Who may you be?_

**Jounouchi's grin grows wider, displaying his teeth, not unlike the barring of teeth an angry dog might demonstrate.**

_Kaiba Seto and his puppy. You know, just the biggest investor to this park in general._

**The shock on the man's face is enough to make both of them fall out of the car laughing, but they manage to muffle the held-back snorts of laughter with quick hands, and the roller coaster jerks to a start. They waving goodbye to the man as the ride bumpily begins moving forward.**

you've thought of all there is

but not enough

and it loses you in a cloud

**Jounouchi sits awkwardly in a rather stiff-looking suit, with his hands tapping the tabletop impatiently. Jounouchi Katsuya doesn't look very happy waiting. **

_Where _is_ he?_

**A tall man taps Jounouchi on the shoulder gently. He glances up, disappointed that its not who he had hoped it might be.**

_A phone call for a Mr. Jounouchi, sir._

_Yes. I'll take it, then._

**He follows the man, who walks like an annoying scarecrow. At some other time, Jounouchi might have begun to laugh incessantly, but if this **was** some other time, Jounouchi would be too intently drooling over Kaiba to even notice this guy. Unfortunately, in _this_ time Jounouchi is practically imploding from his rage, since he has a nagging suspicion he knows who is calling. If that bastard is canceling the fucking date _he_ planned in the first place . . .**

_Hello?_

**Jounouchi holds the phone in a tight grip, letting out a bit of his fury on _something_. Stupid, useless, piece of crap Seto.**

_Hello. It slipped my mind._

**He doesn't even have the decency to sound guilty! He says it so simply, as if this is the first time, or a glitch in the usual occurrences. That definitely isn't the case!**

There (there)

most everything is nothing that it seems

where (where)

you see the things you only wanna see

**Anzu stands up, her fists on her hips and her mouth open to argue. Honda cuts her off.**

_Jou, you see only what you want to see. You always have._

**Said Jou doesn't understand why Anzu and Honda are taking the news of him and Kaiba so hard. And it's not the guy/guy, either. They don't see what Jounouchi could possibly want from his own cold rival, and instead of fishing around for some sort of compliment—any kind, Jounouchi isn't picky—they think up every possible way that this relationship will fail. They point out every flaw in Kaiba's character, and each and every contradictory quality they have.**

**Jounouchi gets sick of their endless drivel, so he gets up and leaves the two of them without another word. Yuugi will somehow get them all together in the end, so Jounouchi wasn't terribly worried about their reactions. But he isn't sure how much longer he could have been in their company without punching the two of them.**

**Once in his house again, he smells his father before he sees him. Even in the middle of the day he reeks of alcohol and of sweat. Jounouchi greets his father halfheartedly, and his father raises a confused eyebrow in his direction. He opens his mouth to ask what's wrong when Jounouchi simply walks past him without explaining a thing. His father shrugs, telling himself that his son will explain—eventually.**

**In the hallway that leads to the two bedrooms, Jounouchi pauses by the small table where a telephone lies. After a short period of hesitation, he picks of the receiver and dials rapidly a familiar number. Kaiba picks up on the second ring.**

_Hello, Kaiba residence._

_Hey, Kaiba. It's me._

_Jounouchi?_

_Yeah._

**There's a short pause, as neither of them know quite what to say to each other. They don't pride themselves on their intellectual conversations, truth be told. They'd much rather show their affections in other ways.**

_What did you call for, then?_

_They didn't get it. You were right._

**Kaiba laughs on the other line and Jounouchi feels a little hurt. Just because Kaiba doesn't like them, doesn't mean he can completely disregard the fact that their disapproval wounds Jounouchi. **

_I told you they wouldn't. I know your friends differently than you do, because I'm not _their_ friend. Their belief is that for something positive and long-term to exist between two people you need some sappy connection. A gooey friendship, or deep, heartfelt feelings. Your friends take things too deeply._

**Does that mean Jounouchi and him **don't** have a friendship, or feelings towards each other? Jounouchi decides he's reading too much into it. **

**Jounouchi knows all that Kaiba is saying, of course. Kaiba's told him the same thing over and over again. But against all odds, he still held on to the belief that his friends would stick with him, no matter what his choice might be. But having them continuously try to change his mind instead of accepting him—it hurts.**

_I know. But . . . I still thought they might._

_You thought wrong._

I'd fly away

to a higher plane

to say words I resist

to float away

to sigh

to breathe... forget

**Kaiba looks over at Jounouchi lying next to him, his golden locks splayed over the pillows. His expression is a calm one, which is surprisingly different from the one on his face when he's awake. You'd think Jounouchi is a laid-back sort of guy, but the truth is that worries and thoughts are etched onto his face. You only know they're there when you compare his expression when he's awake to the one he wears when he sleeps.**

**Kaiba lays his head next to Jounouchi's sleeping one. He tries for a couple of seconds to match their breathing, and simply ends up out of breathe. **

**What's he going to do without the comforting presence of Jounouchi? He doesn't like to admit it, but he's grown accustomed to his face, his actions, his stupidity. It's _endearing_, even.**

**But he'll have to do without it. As well as he is doing in Japan; he could do _better_ in other, far richer countries. Also, this _air_, this _density_ in Japan is choking the life out of him. In his free time, he dreams of field after field of empty space. No, not empty space. Nature. Trees, grass.**

**Not these building built with cold metal and filled with people who are just as cold. He cannot take it anymore. Even with Jounouchi and Mokuba, he can't take it anymore.**

**And even with Jounouchi—there's a nagging suspicion that something is off.**

**Kissing Jounouchi's warm cheek gently, he holds him tightly. Jounouchi begins to wake in his embrace, and Kaiba takes one of his hands and places it on his own hip. Jounouchi chuckles lowly, and turns to face Kaiba. **

**He's leaving, and it's going to happen soon. But before then, Kaiba's going to take advantage of those lovely hands while he can.**

and heaven's not enough

if when I'm there I don't remember you

and heaven does enough

you think you know it

and it uses you

_Nii-san, where are you going?_

**Jounouchi turns around suddenly, surprised he didn't hear her approach.**

_Out. Don't worry, I'll be back soon._

**It's late, and he knows that Shizuka is no doubt extremely suspicious. Jounouchi just cannot bring himself to tell his little sister about Kaiba. After the horrible response he got from his friends, he isn't sure he can face the rejection of his little sister.**

_Yeah, but where are you going? Out isn't an answer._

**Shizuka has gotten forceful as of late. Jounouchi would normally have accepted defeat and remained home but—Kaiba's been acting odd lately. He's been more touchy-feely, and he's been _insatiable_. Not that Jounouchi isn't enjoying this extra attention—in fact, that may be another of the reasons he wants to visit Kaiba—but it's throwing him off. Kaiba isn't fighting with him anymore.**

**No matter what nasty things he said to Kaiba, he would just respond lightly and never get mad anymore.**

_I'm going to visit Yuugi._

_It's past Yuugi's bedtime._

_Don't tease him when he's not here to defend himself._

**He doesn't want to lie to his sister, but . . . he wants to see Kaiba tonight. Why is everything suddenly against him? First his friends, and now his sister. He doesn't care anymore; he just wants what Kaiba can give him—a little relief from the world.**

_I'll see you later, Shizuka._

**He leaves, going out front to his motorcycle. He could have called Kaiba to ask him for a ride, but he wants to surprise him.**

**When he arrives, and lets himself in, he hopes he doesn't see Mokuba. Who knows, the kid could be awake. He isn't, thankfully, and Jounouchi reaches Kaiba's room without a problem. He opens the door gently, and finds the room pitch black. Fortunately for Jounouchi, he's been in this room enough times to know where the bed is.**

**He leans over Kaiba's motionless body, and laughs lowly to himself. Kaiba is as vunerable as everyone else when he's sleeping. Touching Kaiba's face with a single finger, Jounouchi wonders how they ended up like this. Their own relationship built on a table of lies. Now that Jounouchi's told his friends the truth, their words have engraved themselves on that table. Sometimes he wonders if they're right, and the table begin to break apart. **

**But it's moments like these that make Jounouchi feel that this is so **right**. That it couldn't be any other way.**

_What are you doing here, Jounouchi?_

**Kaiba had awakened and he hadn't even noticed. It's rare for Jounouchi to be so concentrated on his thoughts.**

_I wanted to see you._

_So late?_

_Please. I've come by later. What's wrong? Do you want me to leave?_

**Not that Jounouhi would have necessarily gone, even if Kaiba hadn't wanted him there. But Jounouchi was curious. Was it simply fate that didn't want him to get laid tonight?**

_Shut up and kiss me._

**Who was Jounouchi to object to such a demand? After all it was a puppy's duty to follow its master's orders, right?**

I saw so many things

but like a dream

always losing me in a cloud

_Where is it you go, nii-san?_

**Jounouchi wants to growl at his sister for the first time in his life. Why is she being to bothersome with her persistent questions! **

_What's it matter? It doesn't have anything to do with you._

**Shizuka looks hurt, and Jounouchi, in turn, feels guilty. Damn her. He wishes he could be like other siblings and simply ignore the sad look his sister gets. But he really, truly, does care for his sister, and doesn't like to hurt her.**

_Just tell me you aren't involved with thing _dangerous

**Jounouchi pauses, actually contemplating the question.**

_I don't know. You could call Kaiba Seto fairly dangerous, I suppo-_

**Shit.**

_You've been seeing Kaiba Seto!_

_Uh. Erm. Hmm. Good question. Actually, I haven't been _seeing_ a lot of him. I've nibbled on him some, perhaps licked, but I haven't been good with the seeing._

**Jounouchi can tell by Shizuka's expression that he went a touch too far with his honesty. Well, she's not ten years old, she knows what sex is. But still, maybe he shouldn't have shoved all that information at her so soon.**

_Kaiba Seto?_

_I think you've said that already, Shizuka._

_Why him? Hasn't he been insulting you and degrading you for years? When did you two go from fighting to . . . nibbling and licking?_

**Well, she doesn't seem too opposed to what she's been told, just shocked. After all, what she says is true. The only Kaiba Shizuka ever got to see was the one who snubbed her beloved brother.**

_Well, we still fight. Actually, not lately, really. Is that odd? I mean, we've been seeing each other for a while, but lately he's been more, well, tender, I suppose. And he doesn't respond to my goading._

**Jounouchi is asking his sister for relationship advice. If anything is odd, it would be Jounouchi.**

_Odd? What's odd about Kaiba being tender? I mean, beside the obvious fact that he's never tender—oh wait, I think I get your concern now._

**His sister gently sits down on the couch, and motions for him to sit next to her. For the next hour, Jounouchi spills his guts her, in a way he hasn't been able to for ages. He begins to love his sister again—not implying he had ever stopped.**

**Well, Shizuka's a girl and Kaiba's a—okay, that isn't going to work in this case, is it? Fine, Shizuka's a popular girl who's had more boyfriends than she can count on both hands, and will know what to do with this certain relationship dilemma, won't she?**

_Nii-san, I have a question to ask you. Is Kaiba worth all this trouble?_

**Jounouchi considers answering her truthfully, but then he decides she's had enough truth for one day.**

_His hands are._

cause I couldn't cry

cause I turned away

couldn't see the score

didn't know the pain

of leaving yesterday really far behind

in another life

in another dream

by a different name

**There had been bad moments, but there had also been plenty of good ones. Was Kaiba ready to just let all that go? Jounouchi feels like crying. He'll be damned if he'll burst into tears in front of Kaiba, though.**

_I get seduced when I'm with you._

**What! Well Jounouchi definitely wasn't expecting that. Kaiba looks . . . sincere. Vulnerable to a scary point, even. But this only makes Jounouchi angrier.**

_You're wrong as a person to begin with, don't blame it on me._

**What is Kaiba trying to do? How is he trying to manipulate Jounouchi **now**? Because, in truth, that's all Kaiba's ever done. Kaiba is a manipulative bastard, always has been and always will be. Jounouchi finds he just has to accept that. **

_You're right. I could go on and on naming my faults, but that's what your friends are for right?_

**Is there a bit of sarcasm in that statement? At least Kaiba hasn't completely turned into a stranger.**

_You know what Kaiba? Just leave. Just fucking leave. I don't even care anymore._

**Jounouchi just wants Kaiba to hurt. He wants to throw little word-knives at him and make him double over in pain. He wants gouge out his eyes and stick pins into him, because that's what he's feeling right now. He's feeling betrayed and gouged and injured. Jounouchi's always has been a revenge sort of guy.**

_I'm sorry._

**If Kaiba had said anything but that Jounouchi probably would have walked away right then. But . . . I'm sorry? That was so completely unlike Kaiba. Kaiba would never apologize. In fact, he never had. He's always felt he's in the right, so there was never a reason for apologies.**

**Jounouchi's anger melts away, and he misses it. When he was angry, he hadn't felt the pain as sharply. Now the tears were knocking on the door, waiting to be let out. They were waiting politely for the moment, but if he waited much long they'd get impatient and force their way out. **

_There are couples who make vows to each other even if they're apart. Why can't we do that?_

**Kaiba approaches him, carefully, silently. Jounouchi isn't sure if he wants him to come closer.**

_I know in my head what I should do, or what I should say to you—_

**Kaiba's holding Jounouchi, and he decides he does want him close. Jounouchi wraps his arms around Kaiba, and rests his head on Kaiba's shoulder. He listens to his deep, steady breathing as he waits for him to continue.**

_I'm sorry that I . . .can't._

_Shhh . . ._

**Jounouchi lifts his head and rests his forehead on Kaiba's. Kaiba's eyes are sad and lost, and for the first time in their whole relationship, it seems that Kaiba was the puppy. **

_Let's do something about it, then, Kaiba._

**Jounouchi kisses Kaiba. It's going to be alright, he knows it. Maybe Jounouchi can go with Kaiba. Or perhaps, Kaiba will change his mind and stay in Japan despite what he feels. **

_All we do is push our desires on each other. That's why we're not good together._

**Jounouchi breaks away from Kaiba's embrace in shock. What?**

_I don't know if you've felt it, but I have. I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya, but we're going to end up smothering each other and then we'll both have lost. I can't let you do that to yourself. More importantly, I can't do that to you. It's not just the fact that Japan is growing smaller and smaller for me by the day. It's us._

**Jounouchi just looks at Kaiba. He . . . loved . . .Jounouchi? He should feel happy. He should feel glad that the words had finally slips from those lips. But why now? **Why had Kaiba said them now?

_What if I change? I won't smother you, I promise. Look at me, Kaiba! I'm begging you like a fucking dog. Just don't leave._

**But Kaiba isn't looking at him anymore.**

_You turned my black-and-white landscape into brilliant colors, Jounouchi. Remember that._

**Then he's gone. He's walking away. Jounouchi should run after him, shouldn't he?**

**But he knows it will be to no avail. Kaiba's mind is set. It's been set for who knows how long. Jounouchi's begging had probably assured him of his decision than persuaded him.**

**Nothing more could be done for them.**

gave it all away

for a memory

and a quiet lie

and I felt the face

of a cold tonight

still don't know the score

**Jounouchi yawns into his hand. Lounging about on this terribly comfortable chair is _definitely_ a very good thing. It may just be the thing he looks forward to most in his life. **

**Sighing a bit, he wriggles deeper into the cushions. **

_Jounouchi Katsuya, get your _lazy bum_ off my beautiful chair this instant!_

**Jounouchi glances up lazily at the girl looking down at him. He smiles slyly.**

_Well, hello there Laura-chan. May I say that you're looking ravishing this morning?_

_You may say what you like as soon as you're standing up. _

**Jounouchi pouts at her, but lifts himself gently off the chair. He flips his scarf gently over his shoulder, and grins. Laura **is**looking wonderful. As always, she would reply curtly if she could have heard that thought. She's wearing a white, loose tank top with frilly edges and long black and white striped sleeves under it. Along with that she has some black shorts on which are connected to long black and white stripped socks (which match beautifully with her sleeve) with a little belt. **

_Looking swanky, Laura._

_As always. I saw this outfit in a manga, I _had_ to make it._

_I knew you were going to say that. Yes, even the manga part. I think you moved to Japan just for the mangas. _

**Jounouchi laughs and walks past her into her room, which is messy as always. He pushes several articles of clothing off the bed and onto the floor, and climbs into her bed. He pulls the covers over his head and pretends to snore.**

_Jounouchi-kun! I'm going to _kill_ you!_

_Please, spare me! I've got a wife and three kids back home!_

_Right! Because you are _so_ straight, right? You fucking asshole. Get out of my bed._

**Jounouchi complies, but only after she reaches under the covers and pinches his bum.**

_Cut your nails, Laura. I'm serious. I bleed every time I come near you!_

_That's because you are aggravating, you vexing idiot. Now, to work!_

**Jounouchi moans, and holds his head. Not work! Anything but that. Okay, not anything. He looks up at Laura to see if she's feeling sympathetic. She's not. Fine, fine. He gives in and he lets her lead him out of her bedroom and into the small walk-in closet she turned into an office of sorts.**

_But really, Jounouchi. We need to plan that trip to Britain _now_. I want to go, maybe, next week? We really need to start promoting the line out of Japan._

_Next week! How can you spring that up on me with such short notice?_

_Because I know as well as you do that you _never_ have plans so far ahead in life. I mean, really, tell me. Do you have any plans for next week?_

_Well . . . no. But I will have some . . . next week._

**Laura rolls her eyes at him. He's hopeless.**

_I'll have the tickets by tomorrow. I'll try to get them for Saturday, but if I can't I'll call you. Be _on time_, okay?_

**Jounouchi nods, and they exchange short conversation for a bit before Jounouchi leaves.**

but I know the pain

of leaving everything really far behind

and if I could cry

and if I could live what truth I did then take me there

**Kaiba winces. There is no way he's going to do so embarrassing a thing.**

_Kaiba Seto. You may be used to having Public Relations grovel at your feet, but you better get used to change. Because I refuse to have you sink your own ship._

**He hates forceful women. Damn, damn, damn them to hell.**

_I'm still not doing it. I am not going to pose for a magazine._

_Look, Kaiba, I'm going to be candid, alright? You are sexy, and you know it. The girls—and the guys—grovel at your feet. I'm not asking you to pose for Playgirl, just an interview in a teen magazine about successful young people._

**Well, he knows he's a sight for sore eyes, so that's nothing new. He knows that he has fangirls, even when he's a CEO (no other CEO gets publicity quite like Kaiba Seto does). Why should this be persuading him to go for this . . . stupidity?**

_I will make your life a living hell if you don't do this._

**Threats aren't very scary. Especially when **she **works for **him. **Suddenly a thought comes to mind. Kaiba grins slowly; his smile looks very scary (and sexy), even to the tough young woman sitting across from him. She blushes despite herself.**

_Is it possible you're so insistent, because _you_ want to see me posing in this magazine? Tsk, tsk, one should not use their job's influence to get petty desires fulfilled._

_Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. I've already told you are very handsome. I wouldn't mind kissing you, etc., etc. But, Kaiba-sama, your personality leaves much to be desired._

**Kaiba is beginning to tire of this conversation. If he concedes will she shut up . . . ?**

_I'll do it._

**She smiles daintily, and she gets up gently. **

_Good boy._

**A week later he's standing in the middle of a hallway, ready to explode with annoyance. Okay, okay. Somewhere here there's an interviewer. Kaiba just has to find him (or her). He spots someone who looks like they know what they're doing and he stops her. **

_I'm here to be interviewed. Where is it I should go?_

**The woman squeaks gently, and smiles waveringly. Oh, great. A fangirl.**

_You're Kaiba Seto, right? I didn't know we were going to—good, good. Um, follow me; we have to get you ready. Well, not _me_ but. . . yeah._

**They walk the rest of the way in silence. She's short and he can easily look over her head into the room when they get there. It's empty and by the angry growl that escapes the woman's lips, it's not supposed to be. **

_He should be here soon. I have to wait for him to bring the clothes before I can do your makeup. Sorry about the wait._

**She leads him into a seat, and he stares at himself appreciatively. He looks pretty good. No one would ever be able to tell how flustered he feels. He hates interviews, and he hates pictures. It's not that he's not photogenic, he just hates photos. How had he let that PR woman boss him around into doing this?**

_I'm here! Whoo, was that a _hassle

_I told you to be here on time!_

**Kaiba turns slowly, the voice sounding awfully familiar. He's not ready for what he sees.**

_Jounouchi?_

**It's Kaiba. They just stare at each other in shock, but the woman (Laura) keeps going on, not noticing.**

_This is what you'll be wearing, Kaiba-san. The scarf is completely optional—_

**It seems she finally notices. The room is silent, and thick with it. Laura just looks—and probably feels—out of place.**

_So you're a fashion designer?_

_Of sorts. Who would have thought, right? Fashion was more of Anzu's thing. _(pause) _And how are things with you?_

**Kaiba hates this awkward hush that has fallen over them, but he doesn't expect Jounouchi to be jumping up and down in his excitement. It's been too long and they never really had closure. For all Kaiba knows Jounouchi has a boyfriend—or even a girlfriend. Hopefully not that fangirl, though.**

_Fine. I've been doing well here—_

_So I've heard._

_and Mokuba adjusted well._

_That's nice to hear._

_Kaiba-san, please. If you will, please go change, and meet us back here as quickly as possible. I don't want to keep anyone waiting._

**Kaiba has a keen suspicion that this woman's real reason for wanting him to go change is so that she can interrogate Jounouchi. Kaiba shoots him a pitying look, and walks out, the clothes hanging from his arm. **

**When he comes back, the woman is sitting there with a light flush on her cheeks, and her eyes glued onto the floor. Jounouchi is leaning gently against the wall, looking out the window. He looks well. No, he looks beautiful.**

**As he comes in Jounouchi turns his head and looks at him approvingly.**

_You wear our clothes well. Doesn't he, Laura?_

**She looks up at him, and her eyes bright with interest. She looks him over, in a very non-sexual way. Professionally looked him over, you might say. She nods in agreement.**

**They both seat him down, and she begins to work on his makeup. Kaiba keeps looking up at the mirror to look at Jounouchi. What a surprise to see him again. It really has been too long. Would Jounouchi refuse if he asked him out for a reunion dinner?**

**Well, there's only one way to find out.**

_Jounouchi, do you think, for old times sake, that I could invite you somewhere? I won't forget, this time. _

**Jounouchi looks at him, through the mirror. His expression is thoughtful, and he doesn't answer for a long while. Kaiba wonders if he is going to refuse.**

_We're staying at a hotel on Oak Street. Ask for me. I don't have any plans._

**He shoots Laura a teasing look, and she sticks her tongue out at him. Please, not the fangirl. **

**As Kaiba expected, the interview is hell. Firstly, the woman asks him stupid, pointless questions on his date turn-ons and turn-offs (Kaiba has some fun with that, responding that his biggest turn-offs are girls. He's already openly gay, but fangirls like to forget that). Secondly, he wants to be at dinner. **

**He doesn't know what he expects of their trip, he really doesn't. He just knows that he hasn't forgotten Jounouchi's stupid quirks, nor his gentle caresses, nor his irritating pokes. But his opinion hasn't changed. Apparently he was right. Jounouchi seems to have done well without Kaiba there. Although the profession was a bit a shock. He would have thought Jounouchi to be more of a cage-fighter sort.**

**At dinner, after hours and hours of waiting, Kaiba and Jounouchi are sitting across from each other at a quiet Italian restaurant. Jounouchi eats silently, staring at his plate. Kaiba stares at him as he nibbles on his bread.**

_Jounouchi. So, how have you been? And don't just say fine. I mean, really._

_It felt like hell that first year, Kaiba. Is that what you want to hear? I wanted you with me so badly, you have no idea._

_You're wrong. I felt like that, too._

**Jounouchi's looking at him now. That's an improvement. Unfortunately, he looks sad and disappointed, which doesn't make Kaiba feel better.**

_Then why'd you leave, Kaiba? Because we push our desires onto each other? That's bullshit. I think you were scared. Scared that I might break through that ice mask you put on. Maybe you're still scared._

**Kaiba shakes his head. Of course, he's wrong . . . isn't he? Why would Kaiba be afraid of holding Jounouchi close? **

_You're wrong._

_Prove it._

**Kaiba doesn't like the tone. Why does Jounouchi act like the injured party here? Kaiba was the one who had to make the difficult decision, the one who had to go through with it, the one with the guilt for having hurt Jounouchi.**

**Fine, Jounouchi wants proof? He'll give him **proof**. So Kaiba stands up, moves over to Jounouchi's side of the table, and kisses him.**

**It's in no way a chaste kiss. It's passionate and long, making up for years that they've lost. When they finally break apart, Jounouchi's gasping for breathing, and Kaiba's pale cheeks are flushed.**

**You turn my black-and-white landscape into brilliant colors.**

**You always will.**

heaven goodbye

**Does that mean Kaiba's going to get back with him? I don't know. Maybe I'll just leave it like this. Maybe I'll write a sequel. NOT BLOODY LIKELY!**


End file.
